shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkbeast tells the Rangers the truth/The Eighth Brother attacks
This is the scene where Darkbeast tells the Samurai Rangers the truth and the Eighth Brother attacks in Evil Reborn. sees Darkbeast and Dayu Mia: Dayu? Darkbeast? Dayu: Pink Ranger? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Mia? You did recognize me. Mia: How did you know my name? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I met you when I was a human. Now, I am a Nighlok. Just like her. Dayu and I are here to feast on human suffering. Dayu: Well said, Ryan. Well said. Mia: hearing Ryan's name Ryan? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yes, Mia, it's me. Dayu: You didn't see that one coming, did you? Mia: Why? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Because before I could tell the Rangers about me, I made a deal with Serrator. Mia: Serrator? Dayu: Ryan's right. And you will see nothing but darkness. Mia: Nothing but darkness? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: It means no light without shadows. his dagger Okay, Dayu, deal with Mia. I'll prepare our Master's return. Dayu: Right, Ryan. fights Mia as Darkbeast speaks to Xandred Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Master, come forth! river rises Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Rise once more! the skies, Anga sees the sea level rising Anga: Not good. Ono! Ono: the sea level rising Hapana! fly to warn the others and Mwoga see the rising river Mwoga: What's going on? Mzingo: I think Ryan has accepted his Nighlok fate and the sea level is rising. Mwoga: Oh, should we form a subcommittee to discuss our options in confronting Ryan? Mzingo: We could do it now. We would discuss later. As senior member of the Battle Committee, I move we forego prolonged debate and fight the Nighlok. All in favor? flies Kiara: Aye! Meg Griffin (EG): Same. Kion: Aye! supports the ayes debate later Meg Griffin (EG): Let me guess. The ayes have it. agree. Meg goes to Darkbeast Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan, they're coming! Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Good. I guess you trust me. I am now a Nighlok like my partner, Dayu. Meg Griffin (EG): And you have some humanity of kindness inside you. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Maybe. They have to know the truth. And like Dayu, I would have accepted my Nighlok life, now my heart is still human. Cheezie, Chungu, Nne, and Tano arrive Meg Griffin (EG): Hyenas. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Mac did send them here. Meg, I hope you love me as who I am now. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, Ryan. I do love you, my Nighlok boyfriend. kiss each other on the lips Cheezie: Did you see that? Chungu: Yeah. Who knew she had a new boyfriend? Janja: angered No, fur-brains! That's Darkbeast! Chungu: gasps Cheezie: But, where's Ryan? Nne: I don't understand. Tano: Where is he? Janja: Darkbeast is Ryan! are shocked Meg Griffin (EG): Janja, it's not what you think! Janja: What do you mean? Your boyfriend is now a Nighlok because of Serrator. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I made that choice! a smoke of the past Have a look for yourself, hyenas. see Ryan meeting Serrator Serrator: There is a way for you enter the Sanzu River. Ryan Heretic (past): Really? How? Serrator: Simply trade your mere existence for eternity in the Netherworld. Ryan Heretic (past): gulps And what would it be in exchange? Serrator: Come work for me, and together, we can help Mac fulfill his destiny. thinks and then accepts Ryan Heretic (past): It's a deal. I accept. Serrator: Then close your eyes. nods and closes them. Serrator uses his weapon to turn him into Darkbeast, a Nighlok who has his own Harmonium vision smoke clears and the hyenas were emotionally surprised by this Janja: Wow. Why did you make a deal with him? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: It was the only way. And the only way for me to be with my fellow Nighlok Dayu was to become a Nighlok. Cheezie: something Janja, look out! jumps on front Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Get away from them! Tirek and Cozy Glow are angered by this Queen Chrysalis: Heretic! Tirek: I knew it! Kion: Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow! Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Kion? You know them? Kion: Yeah. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Really? Cozy Glow: Kion, could you pwwwes-- Queen Chrysalis: Threats are more my speed. Fight us! Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You know Dayu and I are partners now we are Nighlok. Like when Tirek teamed up with Discord, that Crunch wanna-be cretin. Tirek: This centaur can destroy you for that, so pick your move wisely. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You are right. When I was on your side, I would have accepted my Nighlok life like Dayu, and now, I have nothing to do because of your father, King Vorak. is angered Meg Griffin (EG): King Vorak? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. smiles We go way back. Ono: Hapana. That Nighlok is Ryan. (EG) agrees and she and Darkbeast prepare to fight as he pulls out a sword from his Harmonium Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Time for battle. fights Cozy and then they are back to back Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Just like Dayu, Cozy, I would have accepted my Nighlok life with my partner Dayu. Now, I have nothing to lose. Meg Griffin (EG): You tell her, Ryan! turn around and Mia jumps up to attack Dayu Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast and Dayu: You will never conquer us! Mia: Oh Yeah? slashes at Dayu but she is alive and laughs Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Dayu? Why are you laughing? Dayu: That's because she didn't defeat me. Can't she feel all the evil energy stored in my harmonium surging? It's destruction will unleash a cloud of pure magnificent misery, and Master Xandred will rise again! drops her harmonium and a black energy flies out of it Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast and Dayu: DOOMED! All humans are doomed! evilly Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. He's really good. Mac Grimborn: Janja! Hyenas! Janja: Huh? Is Ryan gone evil with Dayu? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I'm on the good side so I pretended to be evil like Dayu. grins Soon all humans will bow before me and Dayu as lord and lady. Meg Griffin (EG): Lord and lady? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And the Rangers will know that I am with Dayu because, I crave the constance for Master Xandred. The Nighlok in me gives me no choice about it. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. And who is the Nighlok in you? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Darkbeast. He is the one who is me. And I guess if Xandred returns, me and my fellow Nighlok will fight by his side. Eighth Brother watches Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts